So Let's Get This Straight
by Jarred706
Summary: So let's get this straight, you say 14 years ago you wound up in some crazy green ooze, someone taught you to fight, and now you're...well you? "I dunno know Leo, sounds made up to me..." Takes place in no established TMNT continuity, just FYI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Turtles and supporting characters are not mine. Surprise, surprise.

Note: So I've been out of commission for quite some time lately, and I decided I wanted to look back into the Ninja Turtle Universe I was forming once upon a time, and well I decided to re-read some of the early stories in the Universe…and well…they were just ugly. So I decided to try again. Okay thanks to someone pointing this out, I figured I'd straighten something out. This story (as well as other Ninja Turtle stories I've written) does not take place in any extablished TMNT continuity, it essentially takes elements from multiple TMNT properties (Fred Wolf animated series, Archie/Image/Mirage Comics, the feature films, the 200+ animated series, as well as the short-lived live action series). For the most part it is an amalgamation of several different franchises combined into a Universe where I respect the source material(s) but take things in a quite different direction (we'll call this TMNT Earth 8909).

Okay, Let's Get This Straight

Chapter 1

Sixteen years ago was when it first happened the mutagenic formula had been completed, by three of science's top researchers Dr. O'Bannon, Professor Chapman, and an over-zealous robotics designer, Baxter Stockman. Then from a freak accident the formula was lost down a sewer drain. The original formula recipe was erased from all computers, files, and exact measurements were lost. Chapman disappeared; Stockman chose to return instead to his robotics, focusing on what he called, "Mousers." In the end Dr. O'Bannon was the only one still researching the old mutagenics, though his lack of funding greatly hurt his research. That is until he received a letter from one of the prominent businessmen in New York, a man called Oroku Saki, with a new financier in place, one who showed great interest in his studies, he could continue his mutagenic experimentation.

(14 years past)

After 2 years he had re-discovered a mixture. Not identical to the original, some ways inferior, in other ways superior. Regardless the new mixture was potent either way.

"Dr. O'Bannon how go the test?" A deep voice, the voice of Saki, spoke casually entering the room.

"The effects vary depending on the species."

"Explain Doctor."

"Well the effect it has on the animals is drastically different. The reptilian species seem to take on humanistic qualities. The tests on non-human mammals and avian species tend to end, with rather painful deaths."

"And the human subjects?"

"It seems to alter physical abilities and overall appearance. The subject James Phillips, seemed to grow large leather-like wings, and his skeleton seems to be lighter and more durable."

"The child subject? What of her?"

"Quite different, her skin seems to produce a field about her, capable of bending light making her virtually invisible to the naked eye."

"A useful skill. And the reptilian subjects that survived?"

"The two so far act different than one another. The baby turtle has roughly the intelligence of a human infant, able to be taught at that level. The adolescent monitor lizard though is aggressive and violent. In my belief the monitor can be trained though not taught, whereas the turtle could be taught if her intelligence continues to progress with age."

"I'd like to test this theory."

"Very well Mr. Saki. This way."

(The Present)

"Master, do you think it wise to play this tactic at this point in time? She is still a child; there is more I can teach her, much she has not learned."

"She was created and trained solely for this purpose Karai."

"Very well Master, though I can not say I support this plan 100 percent, there are too many things that could impede her performance."

"That is all Karai."

With a bow Karai turned and made for the exit to the large room, returning moments later, with a cloaked figure following her.

Approaching the man she knew as master, the cloaked figured kneeled bowing her head removing her hood. The face was not that of a human, but of that of a green creature. Standing she removed the cloak exposing the full appearance, the figure of an adolescent female, having a shell. Arms and legs well-toned, like that of a gymnast or swimmer. Her hands had three fingers, two toes on her feet. A large black dragon tattooed on her left thigh. When she spoke she sounded well-educated, speaking with an intelligent tone, almost a superior sound.

"Master what do you wish of me?"

Oroku Saki stood approaching the figure, resting his hand on her shoulder, "You may know I have many enemies in this city. In particular a filthy creature called Splinter, once a pet of my old rival Hamato Yoshi, now a humanoid abomination, and he has with him four other creatures, turtles, thorns in my side for 2 years now."

"Yes sensei?"

"And you are the weapon that can help me defeat these vermin. You have trained in the ancient art Ninjutsu for 10 years, and become a skilled kunoichi, being taught in many others fields of study as well. Now you are to put your skills to use."

"I am ready to fight Master."

"You are not meant to fight. You are to befriend them and infiltrate their home, but never fall for their lies, they are deceivers. And report to me through Karai. And may God take mercy on your soul should you fail me."

"I shall never fail Master," the turtle creature bowed leaving the room.

"See to it you do not, you were created for this purpose, and this purpose alone. Remember turtle, you are expendable should this task prove to daunting for you."

(Elsewhere in the city)

Central Park at night, not usually all that crowded, at least not by normal, sane people, but tonight five figures stand facing away form each other, surrounded by at least 15 figures in black. Four of the five not your average, everyday people, unless average people are green with shells, three fingers and two toes. Each figure was wearing a colored mask over their eyes and each wielding a different weapon from the other. The fifth figure, human, 6 foot tall with a golf bag over his shoulder, all that was visible of his head was his short, dark brown hair, the rest covered in a white hockey mask; in his hands he held a large hockey stick.

"Where do these guys come from? I mean is there that many Ninjas in this city? Here I thought that we were elite," one of the green figured speaks, his choice of weapons dual ninjaken, a blue mask covering his eyes, his name Leonardo.

"I don't care where they come from, I just know where their goin," this green figure with a similar mask, only red and frayed at the edges, holding a sai in either hand, Raphael.

"Where is that Raph?" The human Casey Jones replied.

The green figure in an orange mask that covered his eyes and wrapped under his chin, exposing the green dome of his head, carrying nunchucks, Michelangelo, jumps in, "I bet he says something like, 'They're goin down, or some other bad-assery line,'"

"Damn straight," a smirk spread across Raphael's face.

"You know for silent warriors we talk an awful lot, especially when we should probably be fighting," the fourth and final green figure, this one with a purple mask covering his eyes and moving over the top of his head, carrying a bo staff, Donatello, "I mean I'm just saying.

As if scripted the 15 fighters in black leapt on the five figures they were surrounding. All in a day lf the life of... (insert theme song here)...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.......

To his left a black figure came at Michelangelo with a chain whip, to his the right a black figure with tonfas, "Oooh split ambush, kinky." The whip cracked, snagged by a nunchuku, ripping the weapon from the attacker's and Michelangelo's hands, with his left hand Mikey blocked the blow of the other attacker's tonfa, they fell from the black figures hands. Before the first attacker could recover and come at Michelangelo with another attack, Mikey grabbed the tonfa from the ground, blocking the blow, placing a solid kick into the attackers chest, "These are kinda nice," Michelangelo tossed the tonfa into the air, catching them, "I think I'll take care of these for you."

Casey and Raphael moved back to back, 5 opponents surrounding them.

Raphael spoke first, "Case, lock arms."

"Will do," Casey latched his elbows to Raphael's.

Then with practiced ease Raphael easily pulled Casey Jones over his head, bringing him face to face, and allowing Casey's feet to send an attacker to the ground. Casey then grabbed Raphael's hands, swinging him in a loop, knocking two more attackers backwards.

"Hey Raph, is it me or do these guys always fall for the same tricks every time?" Casey said grabbing his hockey stick and ramming it into the gut of number four of their five of the faceless black figures.

"You complainin'?" Raphael blocked a blow from a bo staff from number five, dropping to his knees, hitting the enemy hard in groin with the blunt end of his sais handles.

Michelangelo, still wielding the tonfa, leveled another figure. While Raph and Casey each took one more attacker a piece.

Leonardo stood face to mask with one of the black figures, this one wielding a shikoro ken (saw bladed sword). The figure slashed downward, Leonardo seamlessly blocked the blade with his two ninjaken. As he prepared to retaliate he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, bright red blood coming from a 4-inch gash on his bicep. A second attacker had hit him with a small throwing blade when he was preoccupied with the sword wielder. Head-butting the first attacker he then grabbed the startled figure, throwing the figure into the one who had thrown the blade, sending both to the ground.

Donatello on the other hand didn't fair as well as his brothers. Without ever landing a single blow he had been gut-checked and tackled by two figures simultaneously. Knocked back ten feet he looked up to see something he didn't expect. First he saw the familiar two-toed foot, but the legs didn't seem to be the same thick legs he and his brothers had, they were thinner, though well-muscled, and then a hand, three-fingered, reached down. Next there was a female's voice.

"Need a hand?"

Grasping the outreached hand he said, "That'd be nice."

He was quickly pulled to his feet, landing a swift rear kick into one of his attackers who had come after him, knocking him to the ground. As he turned to face the other attacker he saw the new figure that had helped him. It was another turtle, female to his surprise; she was standing defensively, her hands held a tiger tail (three part staff). She flawlessly blocked his attack then retaliated, knocking the attacker onto a park bench, as he scurried away.

"You okay?" The female's voice seemed to drift in and out of Donatello's ears as she spoke.

He didn't respond.

"Ahem," the female turtle placed her hands on her hips, "face up here." Donatello showed some response, she spoke again, "I said are you okay?"

"You're a gir..." Donatello shook his head, "I mean, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the assist."

From behind him he heard Michelangelo's voice, "Donnie? Bro? You okay?"

"I think they're looking for you," the female turtle laughed slightly.

"Yeah, they'll be here in a minute. Who are you anyway? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Venus."

"Donnie!?!" Michelangelo again, "Don....." he stopped mid-word, "A girl turtle! Whoa!" He quickly straightened the tails of his mask, "I'm Michelangelo and you my fair flower are?"

Donatello slapped Mikey in the back of his head, "Mikey. You're embarrassing yourself."

Venus just laughed, "Guys, a left-over." Venus flipped leapt in the air, over the still flabbergasted Donatello, planting the end of her staff into the shoulder of the remaining attacker.

"Nice," Donatello smiled, "she can fight."

Shortly after Michelangelo came Leonardo, Raphael, and Casey Jones. After shocked responses from all three of them, Casey spoke up."

"Since when do mutants come in girls?"

(Oroku Towers)

"Master Saki, your servant has fallen in with the turtles."

"Excellent news Karai. Things will shortly fall into place. The snake is planted."

"Master are you sure she will perform in the matter she is supposed? The turtles may have an unfavorable effect on her."

"Karai, if you continue to question my plans I may have an unfavorable effect on you. You are excused, and send in Tanaka to see me."

"Yes Master," Karai bowed and walked away.

Moments later a new figure appeared. He was a mountain of a man, shoulders that could barely fit through a normal doorway, with arms that could choke an oak. His platinum hair was pulled tight, a large scar over his right cheek.

"Lord Shredder, you summoned me?"

"Yes Tanaka. Prepare some of my Elite, I feel like a stroll."

(Back where we last left out heroes)

"Okay, so let's get this straight. You say your name is Venus and roughly 14 years ago you were a pet turtle that came in contact with green ooze?" Leonardo was drilling the new turtle they had come in contact with.

"Right," Venus said.

"Sounds far-fetched to me," Michelangelo joked.

Donatello rolled his eyes at his brother.

"And you were found by a woman named Lin Mei who raised you as a daughter and trained you in defensive arts?" Leonardo continued.

"Uh-huh,"

"She died a year ago, and now you're in New York City because you heard others like you existed here."

"That's my origin all summed up."

Leonardo nodded the stepped away from Venus flagging Mikey, Don, Casey, and Raph to his side. All 5 leaned in, huddled together like you see football players on the field.

"So what do you think?" Leonardo began in a whisper.

"I for one think she's hot," Michelangelo began.

Donatello spoke next, "I concur, definitely hot."

"Stay focused here," Leonardo slapped both Mikey and Don, in a motion very reminiscent of Moe slapping Larry and Curly in the Three Stooges, "I mean about her story. It sounds kind of suspicious to me."

"And falling in ooze, raised by a rat now we're Ninjas, is as normal a story as they come?" Raph spoke, "As far as I'm concerned I believe her story. I mean it happened to us, and I bet there had to be more cans of ooze out there."

"Makes sense to me," Casey agreed with Raph.

"Of course it does, you and Raph share different parts of the same brain," before either could reply Leonardo continued, "I just think we should be cautious is all"

After the huddle split Michelangelo and Donatello walked back to a bench and sat down. Casey and Raph decided to 'make sure' that the Foot were out of commission.

Seemingly from nowhere Michelangelo produced a bag of Pork Rinds. Leonardo went back to Venus.

Mike looked at Don, "Paranoid?"

Don to Mike, "Paranoid," nodding.

Leonardo continued to drill Venus, "Venus I hate to sound paranoid, but we have a lot of enemies out there."

Don to Mike, "Lecture?"

Mike to Don, "Lecture," nodding.

"This could take awhile," Donatello kicked back propping his feet on a stone table in front of his and Michelangelo's bench.

"Yup," Michelangelo agreed, "Pork Rind?" shifting his back towards Donatello.

"Pork Rind," Donatello grabbed one from the bag and began to eat.

A loud crash grabbed the attention of the four turtles.

Not far away a loud crashing noise echoed.

"Hey guys, we may wanna check that out," Raphael said, as he and Casey made their way to the source.

"Shred-head?" Michelangelo asked; mouth still full of rinds.

"Shred-head," Donatello stood up, "I guess we should get up."

A huge sigh emitted from Michelangelo, "I guess…"

TBC

End note: In case you can't tell, I prefer to keep a very jokial tone to my writings, without kidding things down. Yes there are some things that don't seem to mesh with what some people see as their vision of the Turtles, but in my many years as a Ninja Turtle fan I've set things in my vision. Yes the brothers (for the most part) seem to take an instant trusting to this new face...but remember they are only teenagers and all of a sudden this new (and female) member of their species appears, well most guys know that a girl can easily change a man's (or in this case a hormonal, teenaged mutant's) mind, and be trusted instantly. Why, because males (until given reason not to) are prone to trust a female...because...well pretty faces often have that affect on them. Also I want to point one more thing out, yes the pork rinds magically appeared from nowhere, why because I thought it was a humorous joke and figured, "why the heck not?" So to the reviewer who pointed out a lot of things in the story, I really do appreciate it, seriously I do take things into consideration when I read reviews, because, well I don't get offended, though a few points I could argue quite well, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stereotypical disclaimer.

Note: Back again…more cutting re-editing and all kinds of other stuff.

Okay, Let's Get This Straight

Chapter 2

The cause of the crash soon became readily apparent. A small tree lay uprooted as 6 individuals stepped forward.

One of the figures was huge, more than likely the source of the uprooted tree. He looked like a mountain of a man, he was tall and broad, and his arms alone looked like they could choke out an elephant. His hair was a platinum color, long and hanging loose in his face; the man did not appear to be someone to be trifled with.

"Tanaka," Leonardo said in a low voice as he stared down the large man.

To Tanaka's left was a man, nearly 6 ft tall, lean and toned. Over his right shoulder he wore a large, metal shoulder pad laden with 4 razor sharp blades, on either wrist were metal gauntlets with similar blades only much smaller. On his right hand a hand claw was mounted. His black hair was pulled tight behind his head, and over his face he wore a steel mask that covered from his nose to his chin. He wore no shirt and his body was covered in multiple large scars. Around his waist he wore a crimson sash marked with the symbol of the Foot, and across his back a sword unlike any other.

"Figured, every time there's a crash the Shredder is always there, he's like an insurance agent…" Michelangelo said.

The other four figures were dressed in black, red scarves covering their faces, each armed with a different weapon, one wielded a wakizashi (shorter than a katana), one a naginata, one with kurisawa (flying) kamas, and the final with butterfly swords.

"Foot Elite," Donatello said readying himself, "Always a good time."

"I take it these are friends of yours?" Venus prepped herself.

"We go way back," a stern look came over Leonardo's face."

"I can tell."

In a clash the forces the two opposing forces met.

Leonardo ran towards the Shredder only to be clothes-lined by one of Tanaka's massive arms. "Shredder," he said as he lifted himself from the ground, "Hiding behind your goons again? Are you afraid to face me?"

The Shredder stood back, crossed his arms, and laughed, "You have much to learn reptile before you could even dream of crossing swords with me."

Without breaking a sweat Tanaka lifted Leonardo by the neck and threw him into a nearby tree, splintering the trunk, leaving the turtle barely coherent, as he staggered to his feet, still not fully regaining his balance.

A kama flew in Michelangelo's direction, but was knocked clear from the air by Michelangelo's newly acquired tonfa. The Elitist instead leapt towards the turtle, a kick knocking Michelangelo to the ground.

Raphael stood facing the Elitists with the butterfly swords, planting the ends of his sai into the Elitist stomach, hard and catching the enemy off-guard. The Elitist recovered quickly, doing a rear flip, his foot landing a hit on Raphael's chin. Casey quickly ran to Raph's side, smashing a baseball into the Elitist face, knocking him to the ground, but cracking the bat in the process.

"Ass! That was my favorite bat." Casey kicked the down enemy across his face, just for good measure.

Donatello was face to face with the naginata wielding Elitist. In an odd attempt he threw his bo-staff in the Elitist direction, "Here, trade weapons." And in a moment of sheer stupidity the Elitist fell for the bait, tossing his weapon to Donatello simultaneously before realizing his mistake.

"Wow! It worked," Donatello caught the weapon, rotated it in his hands so the non-bladed end faced up, and swung it into the Elitist skull, splintering the end, and knocking the Elitist temporarily off guard.

It only took a second for the Foot to regain his senses.

"Switch back?" Donatello threw the broken weapon to its original owner, this time no bait taken. So with a quick sweep kick Donatello caused the stumbling enemy to hit the ground...hard.

The fourth Elitist turned to face Venus, and then paused. A voice called Venus, no one noticed in all the commotion, it whispered, "Allow him to wound you, it will not be fatal but will guarantee you a trip to their lair."

"Who?" Venus began.

"It's Karai; these are orders from your Master. Now fight before you're noticed, but remember let him wound you."

The wakizashi wielding Elitist slashed towards Venus. The initial blow blocked. A few more thrusts and parries before the Elitist seemingly gained a lucky blow, his blade hitting her shoulder, drawing blood from a deep, jagged wound, and then bashing her in the skull, knocking her unconscious.

The entire time the Shredder merely stood watching the goings-on with his arms crossed, "enough, Foot to me."

The 4 Elitists and Tanaka rejoined the Shredder by his side.

And as quickly as they had arrived, the Shredder, Tanaka, and the Elitists vanished in a cloud of smoke. Tanaka's voice being the last sound they heard, "Ninja vanish."

"That was odd," Leonardo began, "they just vanished. What was that about?"

"Guys!" Michelangelo called out, "Venus is down, I mean like for the count."

Emergency sirens could be heard in the near distance; apparently someone had notified the authorities of a brawl or something taking place near the park.

"Damn, looks like we have no choice. Grab her and go," Leonardo ordered, not too enthused about the idea.

(A short distance away)

"Master, the plan went flawlessly, they are taking her with them," Karai said kneeling before the man called Shredder.

"As I said it would. They're biggest weakness is their bleeding hearts. They will take her and treat her as their own."

"Yes Master, as you predicted, though I still don't believe that she is ready."

(Deep beneath the streets, in the Turtle's lair.))

Michelangelo and Raphael both shouldered the weight of Venus, lowering her to Donatello and Leonardo at the base of the ladder. She was then quickly carried to a nearby sofa.

Casey followed behind the Turtles, pulling a door to behind them.

A large rat, nearly 5 feet in height, made his way to the injured female. He was dressed in tattered robes, and carried a walking stick, his once brown fur, now mostly grey, and missing a fraction from his right ear.

"Master Splinter, she is unconscious and the wound is deep." Leonardo approached the rat, Splinter's, side.

"Yes my son, but the wound is superficial, and very little blood will be lost…it seems almost deliberate…regardless bring hot water to clean it, and bandages to cover it," Splinter said in his wizened and collective voice. "Also Tylenol I think, when she wakes she'll have a horrible head-ache." The rat chuckled at his slight joke.

Within moments the wound was cleaned and dressed. The wound was far less severe than it originally appeared, though she still remained unconscious.

The four brothers and human dispersed as they left the rat to tend over the young female.

When Venus first came to, the first face she saw was that of a grey rat. She gasped at the sight. "Who...what are you!?" Venus asked confused at the appearance of the creature in front of her.

"I am called Hamato Splinter, a mutant like yourself." The rat responded.

He was the only one there, the other turtles and the human Casey were nowhere to be found, and as she looked to the rat she felt uneasy.

"So child, my sons tell me you are called Venus."

"Sons?"

"Yes, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, they are my sons," the rat answered.

"I see no family resemblance," Venus replied, "I though the mutagen didn't work on mammals…"

"I raised the four of them not only as warriors, but as family as well. And unless you understand the mutagenic change more so than me you'll know its effect isn't limited in that manner."

"I am sorry. I was just unaware," Venus regained her composure.

"Very well child, for now you should just relax you will feel a little sore at first. I'll fetch tea for the two of us."

"Thank you," Venus settled onto the couch.

As the rat left Venus examined her surroundings. She was in a small room of sorts, a sofa, table and television set its main furnishings. To her right there seemed to be an exit to another room with several bunks and a computer, Michelangelo was on a bunk reading a book.

To her left another exit, a training rooms it appeared, a dojo, there were padded floors, a weapons rack, a small weight set and punching bags. Inside Raphael punched a heavy bag as Casey held it in place.

There were three other doors, one the area where the rat had gone for tea, probably a kitchen. Of the other two doors she figured one was a bathroom, the other must be the rat's room. She studied her surroundings…still uneasy.

(The bedroom)

"Mikey, check it out. A Lyn Mei did really die a year ago," Donatello said as he scanned obituaries over the last year.

"I knew Leo was just being paranoid," Michelangelo put down his book and joined his brother, "what I find odd is that you have an obituary website under your 'Favorites' tab."

"Purely for research reasons I assure you."

"Mmhm. Ooh, look Donnie, 'You've got mail.'" Donatello double-clicked on the small envelope icon in the screen's corner, "interesting…" Donatello read the e-mail to himself before saving the message in a folder labeled, 'Save'.

(Training dojo)

Casey held a heavy bag in place as Raphael steadily punched the large bag.

"Ya know what Raph, you surprised me out there," Casey said as he struggled to maintain the bag in place.

"What d' ya mean?" Raph asked as he sopped punching the bag.

"I mean, you usually ain't one to trust random people that easy," Casey rolled his shoulders as he released the bag.

"Well usually that random person ain't a young female mutant, I dunno maybe my level-headedness was temporarily shut down by my want to believe that we ain't the only ones out there," Raphael said back.

"Level-headedness? Raph you're about as level headed as me, just admit it you think she's hot, and you started thinking with the wrong head," Casey laughed as a heavy bag swung in his direction, propelled by Raphael driving his fist into it.

"She is kinda cute…I guess," Raphael smirked as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You know what, I never claimed to be the smartest guy in the world, but I didn't think turtles sweated." Casey Jones tossed a towel to Raphael.

"And I didn't think they let people like you raise kids, but they let you keep Shadow," Raphael threw the sweat-soaked towel into Casey's face.

"Jack ass," Casey threw the towel back at the Turtle.

Raphael dodged the flying towel.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be headin home…April's gonna be pissed if you come in too late," Raphael said to the human.

"Probably right, I'll get outta here, talk to you later man," Casey turned to head out of the room.

"Later Case,"

With those final words Casey exited the dojo by climbing a ladder on the nearby wall, choosing to exit the "back door" of the Lair as opposed to passing back through the den and risking scaring the female turtle on the sofa.

(Kitchen)

An old rat and his student sit together talking.

"Master something about her disturbs me."

Splinter placed tea on to boil, "True she is not what she seems, she hides something."

"I agree, but I could not in good conscience leave her injured and in the park. She is one of us...I mean a mutant like us."

"Perhaps she is not what we suspect. In the end she may prove herself true. Only time will tell my son."

"True, but at what cost?"

From the stove the whistle on the tea pot sounded signaling the tea was ready. Splinter stood from the table taking to cups and the pot on a tray. "Do not distress my son," Splinter began to leave the room, "things often have a way of working out in the end."

Leonardo remained deep in thought.

(The bathroom)

A small orange kitten paws at the door, "Meow."

(The sofa)

Venus remained seated as Splinter walked back into the room. Offering a full cup of tea to Venus, he poured himself one as well.

"Are you a Ninja Master?" Venus sipped her tea.

"I have been called that by some."

"Your students are trained well as I have witnessed."

"They have skill's, though there is much left for them to learn." Splinter smiled.

"But they are still greatly skilled."

"True, but do not let them hear you say that. They tend to get cocky at times," the old rat chuckled to himself, "how is your tea, child?"

"Quite good, thank you," Venus replied.

"You are welcome to remain for the night; I'll have Leonardo bring you a blanket and pillow.

(Later that night)

As Venus slept, curled on the sofa an orange kitten, Klunk as it was named, lay on her lap. A small constant buzzing noise, like that of an irritating watch alarm, awoke her from sleep. Finding an electronic device in one of the pouches on her belt, she picked it up.

A small button flashed red. Pressing the button, Karai's voice came over a small speaker.

"You've done well. You have infiltrated the Turtle's home. It is not yet time to strike though. From here on out you will fight on their side, live as they live, their enemies will be your enemies. Fight as such. Any special orders from your Master shall be relayed through me. Now return to your sleep for tomorrow your new life begins.

"Very well Karai, I understand," Venus put the device inside the pouch it came from.

Nearby a small figure stood, resting on his walking stick, he shook his head, a slight sigh from his escaping his lips, he disappeared from where he had come.

End


End file.
